prehistory_revealedfandomcom-20200214-history
Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus (/ˌstɛɡəˈsɔːrəs/[1]), from Greek stegos (στέγος) which means roof and sauros (σαῦρος) which means lizard (Greek: Στεγόσαυρος), is a genus of herbivorous thyreophoran dinosaur. Fossils of this genus date to the Late Jurassic period, where they are found in Kimmeridgian to early Tithonianaged strata, between 155 and 150 million years ago, in the western United States of America and Portugal. Of the species that have been classified in the upper Morrison Formation of the western U.S, only three are universally recognized; S. stenops, S. ungulatus and S. sulcatus. The remains of over 80 individual animals of this genus have been found.[2] Stegosaurus would have lived alongside dinosaurs such as Apatosaurus, Diplodocus, Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus, and Ceratosaurus; the latter two may have been predators of it. These were large, heavily built, herbivorous quadrupeds with rounded backs, short fore limbs, long hind limbs, and tails held high in the air. Due to their distinctive combination of broad, upright plates and tail tipped with spikes, Stegosaurus is one of the most recognizable kinds of dinosaur. The function of this array of plates and spikes has been the subject of much speculation among scientists. Today, it is generally agreed that their spiked tails were most likely used for defense against predators, while their plates may have been used primarily for display, and secondarily for thermoregulatory functions. Stegosaurus had a relatively low brain-to-body mass ratio. It had a short neck and a small head, meaning it most likely ate low-lying bushes and shrubs. One species, Stegosaurus ungulatus, is the largest known of all the stegosaurians (bigger than related dinosaurs such as Kentrosaurus and Huayangosaurus). Stegosaurus remains were first identified during the "Bone Wars" by Othniel Charles Marsh. The first known skeletons were fragmentary and the bones were scattered, and it would be many years before the true appearance of these animals, including their posture and plate arrangement, became well understood. The name Stegosaurus means "covered lizard", in reference to its bony plates.[3] Despite its popularity in books and film, mounted skeletons of Stegosaurus did not become a staple of major natural history museums until the mid-20th century, and many museums have had to assemble composite displays from several different specimens due to a lack of complete skeletons. As the archetypal thyreophoran, Stegosaurus is one of the best-known dinosaurs, and has been featured in film, postal stamps, and many other types of media. Jurassic Franchise= History and Design: The stegosaurs in the Jurassic series first appeared in the lost world Jurassic Park. They were mainly green and had green plates as well. There was a curving dark green line on each plate. The stegosaur tails were correct positioned to remain aligned with the back, but in Jurassic World, they drooped down like the way they were in the concept art for the lost world. inaccuracies The neck is short, the throat armor is missing, the size is too big, the feet are padded rather than having distinct digits and the tail is drooping. role They appear as tools to make the audience feel the wonder, might, and majesty of the dinosaur world. In The lost world, a herd is seen as it moves through the forest. Later, Sarah Harding is attacked by a family that came to protect its infant. In JP 3 and JW, the stegosaurs are background material. In Fk, they get a few scenes where they have some slight importance. . Category:Jurassic Category:Kimmeridgian Category:Stegosaur Category:S Category:North America Category:Morrison Formation Category:Jurassic Franchise Category:The Lost World Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom